Alvin and the Chipmunks: VAMPIRE
by AlvinSevilleIsMINE
Summary: summary coming soon!
1. Epolouge

E P O L O U G E

**A****L V I N S E V I L L E W A S H I S N A M E. **

**He was my best friend, my crush, and. . .basically, he was my life (I'm not saying I'm obessed with Alvin or anything though). Up until the day Alvin moved it stayed that way. I haden't heard from him since then. **

**Now, as I look into this boy's cold, grey eyes I realize it isn't just any guy. **

**It's Alvin Seville. **


	2. DIFFRENT

1. D I F F R E N T

**I****G R O A N E D A S M Y A L A R M C L O C K W E N T O F F. **

**I shooke my head and tried to forget my latest**

**nightmare. Naturally, it was about **_**him**_**. Alvin Seville. . .again. I constantly have dreams about him. Ms. Miller always says it's because of all the horror movies I watch **_**blah, blah, blah**_**. But I know thats not it. There's another reason. . .I just know it. I know what you probably thinking **_**'okaaaay. . .this girl is insane!' **_**but as you read this you'll understand.**

**"Brittany! Wake up! You don't want to be late for school!" my foster mother's cheerful voice rang from down stairs.**

**"Yes I do!" I called, yanking my pink blanket over my head. **

**In the morning, Ms. Miller **_**always **_**insists on being uplifted and happy. Honestly, when I wake up in the morning I feel like I haden't slept the whole night and I want to kill whoever woke me up. But that's just me. Ms. Miller opened my bedroom door and stood in the doorway giving me the **_**get-up-or-your-grounded **_**look.**__

**"Don't make me go!" I begged. **

**"Give me one reason." Ms. Miller replied. **

**I thought about my sisters. Jeanette and Eleanor were sick with a stomach virus that was going around. **

**"I feel sick. I think I caught that virus." I said, putting my hands over my mouth. **

**"Well, I guess You can't go shopping this week."**

_**Drat!**_** My weakness: the mall! **

**"It's a miracale!" I exclaimed, jumping out of bed.**

**I grabbed the cloths I was going to wear (a magenta pink sweater, a pale yellow scarf, and faded blue jeans) and ran to the bathroom. I closed door and changed my cloths. I combed my hair, brushed my teeth, put on my make-up, and put my hair in a ponytail. After I did all that I walked out the bathroom and headed down stairs. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my bookbag off the kitchen table and started walking towards the frontdoor. **

**"You don't want any breakfast before you go?"Ms. Miller asked. **

**I ran out the frontdoor. **

**"I'll eat at school!" I called, closing the door behind me. **

**As I walked to the bus stop I had a strange feeling someone was following me. when I turned around there was no one besides me and a squirrel squeaking. **_**Hmm. . .weird.**_** I started walking again. **

**After a couple of steps and a cold wind blowing my stray aburn hair that had fell out of my ponytail I heard a low growl and footsteps. Once again, when I turned around it was just me and the squirrel. After that I didn't have that creepy feeling. I made it to the bus stop just as the bus pulled up. the bus doors swung open and out of the corner of my eye I suddenly saw someone behind me. A boy about my age by the looks of it. He was about 6'3 though. **

**"Ahem, would you like to get on the bus or stand there all day?" the bus driver questioned, icely. **

**I blinked at her and walked up the steps. I stopped to at the top to look for an empty seat; forgetting there was someone behind me. The boy ran into me and I fell into the aisle. **

**"Sorry." the boy murmured. **

**His voice was familiar, but I couldn't quite pin down a name. The boy put out his hand to help me up. When his hand touched mine I gasped. His hand was ice cold. It was it was a comfortable tempature outside though. The boy pulled his hand back. He looked. . .thirsty. After I got over how strange the guy in front of me was I grabbed the side of a seat and pulled myself up. **

**"Thanks for the help." I mumbled sarcasticly.**

**I found the first empty seat and sat down. The boy sat down in the seat next to mine. I wanted to tell him to find another seat but I held my cool. I could feel his eyes staring a hole right through me. When I'd look at him though he would look away like he never saw me. One word: **_**Weirdo!**_

**After an akward fifteen minutes the bus finally made it to my school. Isn't school awesome? Woo-hoo!. . .not really. Everyone made a mad dash for the doors when the bus stopped. I accidently ran into the boy when I got out of my seat. It felt like I had slammed into a brick wall.**

**"Ow!" I exclaimed, grabbing my shoulder. **

**"Sorry." the boy apologized again. **

**I scoffed and fought my way off the bus. I walked through the double doors and started making my way to my first class. It took a little while but I found it. The sign above the door read: Mr. Aro, Science. I walked slowly into the classroom. **

**"Sit down anywhere." a man in his late forties said to me. **

**I looked around and found a seat in the back of the room. I looked beside me and frowned. The boy from the bus was sitting next to me. He looked at me and scooted away. The tardy bell rang and the boy raised his hand. **

**"Yes?" Mr. Aro asked. **

**The boy shifted uncomfortablly. "Could I sit somewhere else?" **

**Mr. Aro glanced at the class. "Do you see any empty seats?" **

**The boy looked around. Nope all taken. **

**"No sir." the boy replied. He sunk low into his seat. **

**Mr. Aro started talking about his science class and what would happen that week. I didn't really pay attention to him though. I wanted to yell at the freak beside me for creeping me out and staring at me again. I tried to ignore him. A little later Mr. Aro turned a standing fan on. It blew in our decection and fluttered my stray aburn hair back. The boy inhailed sharply and held his nose. I smelled my shirt. I didn't stink. . . what was this dude's problem? I looked at him and, for once, he didn't look away. I looked into his never ending metalic ice grey eyes and gasped softly. This boy was cute. **_**Really **_**cute. He had extremly pale grey skin and carmel brown hair. At that moment I realized as I looked into this boys eyes that he wasen't just any guy. It was Alvin Seville. He stared at me in the same amazement as if he was reading my mind. **

**"A-Alvin?" I whispered. **

**The boy nodded slowly. He pursed his lips. **

**"Yeah, it's me." he whispered. **

**Before I could start asking a millon quesions Mr. Aro walked over to us. **

**"Is there somthing you two would like to share with the rest of the class?" **

**The room grew silent. Alvin and I looked at each other. I thought I saw him wink.**

**"Oh, Brittany didn't understand what you were saying about cell DNA transfer so she asked me to tell her." He acted like he had been paying attention the whole time. **

**Mr. Aro looked at me. "Brittany if you don't understand somthing feel free to raise your hand." **

**I nodded shyly. **

**"She's **_**really**_** shy." Alvin said, lightly resting his ice cold hand on my shoulder. **

**A chill ran down my spine. He pulled his hand back to his side quickly. **

**"Well then I guess she'll have to get over that won't she?" Mr. Aro said, turning to me.**

**I nodded again. **

**Mr. Aro walked back to the front of the room and resumed were he left off. **

**"Thanks Alvin." I whispered. **

**The jerk ignored me! I prodded his arm. I could feel his cold skin even through his dark grey hoody. His head snapped towards me. Alvin's quick motion startled me. Before I ****could ask him what his problem was the class bell started ringing. He was out the door before my eyes knew it. I followed after him but there were no sign of him anywhere. It was like he just disappeared out of thin air. **

**As my first day of high school went on I noticed I had about every class with Alvin. But in all the classes there was no answer to his name when the teachers took attendance. I thought about him in every class. Asking myself quesions. **_**Why is Alvin so diffrent? Where is he? Why is his skin so freezing cold?**_** Those quesions would be answered all too soon. **

**I got on the bus at the end of the day. I had lost hope of seeing Alvin. But, very much to my suprise, there he was, sitting in the same seat he had sat in that morning. I smiled as I got closer to his seat. **

**"So,You ditched your classes, huh?" I asked. **

**He looked at me, bewildered. "What? No. I was in all my classes." **

**I raised my eyebrows. "Well if you were you were invisible because all the teachers marked you absent." **

**He sighed. "OK, so I ditched class. Who cares?" **

**I crossed my arms. "I do." **

**"Thanks for caring but I'm fine." he replied. **

**"Could I sit with you?" I asked. **

**He looked around. **

**"Sorry Simon's going to sit with me. Any other time yeah. But not today." **

**He sounded like he was. . .in pain or somthing. **

**I did my best to put on a sad face that would make him change his mind. For a split second I saw a look of guilt and regret in his eyes. that look was quickly replaced with the same thirsty look that was in his eyes earlier that day. **

**"Are you alright? You seem. . .hungry or somthing." I said. **

**"Yeah. I didn't eat lunch." He didn't look sure that I would believie him. **

**"If you want to, I'll order a pizza when I get home and we can catch up. I mean, if you want to." I nervously twirled my hair around my finger. **

**He pursed his lips. "Um. . .I probably won't be able to today but I'll let you know." **

**"Oh. OK. . ." I replied, trying to sound really saddened. **

**"Britt, it's not that I'm avoiding you it's just. . .I've changed **_**a lot **_**and I don't know if it's safe for you to be around me anymore." His expression was serious. **

**"What do you mean you've changed? How have you changed? Your Alvin and I don't care how much you ever change. Your still my best friend. You always will." I lightly put a hand on his shoulder. **

**He looked so pained I could't stand it. **

**"It's a hard and long thing to explain." **

**"I've got time. please tell me what's going on. I'm begging you." **

**He closed his eyes and put his head against the seat. "You wouldn't understand if I told you." **

**''Scoot over! Your telling me one way or another!" I said, sitting down beside Alvin. **

**He looked at me with wide eyes. **

**"Your killing me!" he moaned. **

**"Are you saying I'm annoying?" I asked, a little offended. **

**"No, I'm just. . .closterphobic." I could tell that came off the top of his head. **

**"Since when?" I questioned. **

**"Since. . .I got trapped in an elevator." He sounded convencing but I knew he was lying. **

**"Alvin, I know your lying. Why can't you just tell me the truth?" **

**"The truth is. . .terrible.'' **

**''I don't care if the truth is a five hundred pound walrus! I want to know.'' **

**He sighed. "If I tell you. . .it would only make me even farther from you." **

**"Alvin please tell me. If you don't I'll lose my mind trying to figure it out and it'll be all**_** your**_** fault." **

**He scoffed and slowly shooke his head. "You haven't changed at all." **

**"What's that suppost to mean?" I exclaimed, standing up. **

**"That means, your still a. . .brat!'' Alvin snapped. **

**I gasped and scoffed at the same time, then stormed off to find another seat. From the **_**new**_** seat I was in I could see Alvin. It looked like he was breathing heavily. Had he been holding his breathe that whole time? He couldn't have. . .right? I had no idea. After a couple of minutes Simon and Theodore got on the bus and sat in diffrent seats from each other and Alvin. That jerk lied to me! He wasen't saving a seat for anyone! Why would he lie to me? **

**When the bus got to my neighborhood only four people got off: Jerk face, (Oops. . .I mean Alvin) Simon, Theodore, and, of course, me. As soon as Theodore realized it was me he ran at me with a hug. **

**"Hey Theo!" I said.**

**Theodore looked at me with his light silver green eyes and smiled. **

**"We've missed you. especially Alvin. I think he likes you." **

**I looked for him but he was already gone. **

**Simon chuckled. "So where's Jeanette?" **

**"And Eleanor?" Theodore chimed in. **

**"Sorry guys they caught some stomach virus and their not doing too hot." I said. **

**"Well, maybe we could come by and vist later." Theodore suggested. **

**"Sure. And do you think you could drag Alvin over with you?" I asked hopefully.**

**"Sorry. he's, uh. . ." Simon hessisitated. **

**"Grounded." Theodore filled in. **

**"Could you at least tell him. . .I've really missed him and I want to see him?" I asked. **

**Simon nodded. "We can do that." **

**Theodore gave me one last hug before they went walking back to their house. **

**I sighed and walked to my house. When I walked through the front door I could hear Jeanette fumbling around in her room. I set my bookbag in my room and walked across the hall to her room. I knocked lightly on the door. **

**"Knock, knock." I said walking into Jeanette's room. **

**"Hey, how was your first day?" Jeanette greeted.**

**"Um. . .good. . .ish." I replied. **

**"Did you see Alvin?" Jeanette asked. **

**An image of Alvin's cold eyes popped into my head. "Yeah. He's diffrent though." **

**"How do you mean?" Jeanette questioned. **

**"He's just not the same." I answered. **

**"Tell me everything." Jeanette said, patting the space beside her. **

**I bit my lip. "Not right now. I've got. . .homework." **

**"Oh, well tell me later."**

**I nodded. "Sure. . .hey, did you save Alvin's house phone number for me?"**

**"Yeah, I did. Do you want it?" Jeanette asked.**

**I nodded. "I need to call Alvin."**

**Jeanette ajusted her glasses and started searching through a drawer of her nightstand. "Are you going to try to figure out why he's so different?"**

**I nodded again and shoved my hands into my pants pockets. **

**She handed me a folded piece of notebook paper. "Good luck Britt."**

**I smiled and slowly walked back to my room. **

**I closed my bedroom door and fished my cellphone out of my pocket. With trembling fingers, I dailed the number on the sheet of paper.**

**"Seville reseidance." Alvin answered. He sounded so much. . .older. It may have been the fact that I haden't seen or heard from him in five years.**

**I sat down on my bed and tried to calm my heart beat. "Um. . .hey Alvin. I-I'm s-sorry about what happened on the bus. I guess I just had a bad day. But, I really want to just catch up. Maybe you could come over later or something."**

**The other end was quiet for a minute.**

**I bit my lip. "You still there?"**

**"Yeah. I'm here." Alvin replied. His voice was as shaky as mine.**

**"Think you could come by?" I questioned hopefully.**

**He let out a soft sigh. "I don't know. I've got homework. I want to see you too. Maybe**

**. . .maybe tommorrow. I'm busy unpacking today. Sorry."**

**I felt as if my heart had been squashed under a millon pound block of cement. "Oh. . .um. . .OK. I guess. . .that could work. I mean, I haven't seen you in so long that it wouldn't kill me to wait another day." I felt like crying. I thought I felt a tear run down my cheek.**

**I heard him shutter. "I'm coming. It's not fair to you that I ignore you after so many years. I'll be over in a minute."**

**I blinked. "Uh. . .OK. See you then."**

**The line went dead. **

**I slowly closed my phone; an ear-to-ear smile across my face. I must have sat like that for five minutes. **

**I thought a second and gasped. "I need something to wear!"**

**Before I could search the doorbell rang.**

**"MINE!" I exclaimed, running out of my room. I smoothed out my hair and my shirt. Then opened the door.**


	3. HIS SECRET

2. H I S S E C R E T

**A****L V I N F L A S H E D M E A W A R M, C R O O K E D G R I N. "L O N G T I M E,**

**no see." **

**There was something diffrent about him. His eyes!**__**They were now a to die for shade of brown. Golden honey. When I say gold, I mean **_**gold!**_** His hair was now a caramel brown color.**

**I smiled back and hugged him. "I know, right?"**

**He stiffened a little and pulled away. **

**I frowned. "What's wrong?"**

**He hessitated, as if thinking of an explaination. "I'm kinda just getting over a cold. I don't want you to catch it. That's all."**

**I nodded. "Oh. OK."**

**He brushed his hair out of his eyes with his pointer finger. "Could I suggest where we go to talk?"**

**I shrugged. "Sure."**

**He shoved his hands in his pants pocket. "Let's go for a walk in the woods. Like we used to before I moved."**

**I smiled and stepped outside; closing the door behind me. "I'd love that."**

**We headed for the small forest a couple of yards from my house.**

**I had trouble keeping up with Alvin as we walked. I practically had to jog to keep up with him. **_**God! **_**I thought. **_** Can't he walk like a normal person?**_

**He glanced at me then evened his pace to mine, as if he had read my mind.**

_**OK. . .that was kinda weird. Had I looked that miserible?**_

**He cleared his throat. "How you been since I left?"**

**I snuck a peek at him out of the corner of my eye. He looked so much older and serious. His eyes were still wide and curious as they had been when he was younger but they seemed colder and his one eyebrow still raised in a mishivious way. His mouth was still it's forever cocky grin. That was my Alvin alright. **

**He rolled his eyes. "Hello! Earth to Brittany! What are you staring at?"**

**I realized I had brought my full attention to his face instead of sneakily glancing at him. "Um**

**. . .nothing." **

**At that second I noticed how deep we were woods. "Hey, I think we should head back."**

**He crossed his arms. "Stop changing the subject!" **

**I stepped in front of him and looked him in the eyes. "I'm serious. I've never been this far in the woods and I think we should-"**

**"Brittany, stop worrying. I'm right here. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you. I promise." he interrupted, slowly intertwining his hand in mine. An ice cold chill rushed through my body. I could feel my face heating up. **

**I gazed down at the ground. "Uh. . .Alvin, I. . ." **

**I never finished my sentance.**

**A huge black grizzly bear trotted into the clearing we were in. It had to be at least nine feet tall. I gasped and went to run but Alvin gently pulled me back and stepped in front of me. **

** He tilted his head over his shoulder towards me and whispered, "Don't. . .move."**

**I squeezed his hand and whimpered. "let's go. The bear hasen't noticed us yet."**

**He scowled and a low, menacing growl escaped his throat.**

**My eyes darted to the bear. It roared angerly and made it's way over to us. Alvin let go of my hand and yanked his hood over his head. **

**He balled his hands to fists and stepped towards the grizzly. "You picked the wrong day to mess with me, Yankee!"**

**I, despite my fear, couldn't help but laugh to myself at that. Alvin always cracked me up.**

**Yankee stood up on his large hind legs, towering over Alvin. I stepped back. **

**Alvin grabbed my arm. "What did I just say?"**

**Yankee let out another roar and went to smack Alvin with his razor sharp clawed paw. **

**"Look out!" I exclaimed.**

**In one quick motion he dodged Yankee and shoved him to the ground. "Mess with me! See what you get!"**

**I pulled on his arm. "Come on! He's down, let's-"**

**As if on cue, Yankee pounced on Alvin. I gasped and started screaming for help.**

**He somehow escaped Yankee's grip and clamped a hand over my mouth. "Shh! You'll atract other bears that way!"**

**I unthinkingly hugged him fearfully. "A-Alvin, I'm scared." I buried my face in his chest.**

**A pained moan escaped his throat and his muscles stiffened.**

**I gasped and my eyes shot up to his face. Yankee was glaring at him from a few feet away. He wasen't hurt. **

**So why had he acted like that? "Are you OK?"**

**He tightened his jaw. "I-I'm fine. And I know your afraid but. . .could you let go of me? I think my cold is coming back." **

**He let out a fake sneeze. Before I could acuse him of lying, Yankee tackled us to the ground. **

**Alvin growled, almost like an animal, and sucker punched Yankee in the face. "Get off! You stupid Yankee!"**

**Yankee roared angerly. His teeth were stained with blood and bits of flesh. **_**Human **_**flesh.**

**I felt my heart skip a beat and I gasped. **_**This is it,**_** I thought. **_**I'm going to die. Hmmm. . .I always thought I would die at a shopping sale. Never by a bear with Alvin. Weird. **_

**I suddenly felt Alvin's cold breathe in my ear, whispering, "On the count of three run."**

**I looked over at him. His eyes had mysteriously turned grey again. "What?"**

**He snatched a stick off the ground, prodded Yankee in the eyes, and shoved him off. "Three!"**

**I scrambled up off the ground and went to run. I turned to Alvin. "I'm not leaving you."**

**He had a hard look in his eyes. "Go. Now."**

**I heard another roar from not too far off and stumbled back. I tripped over a large tree root and hit my head on a large rock. My world slowly faded into darkness. **

**My eyes fluttered for a moment before I regained consciousness. I felt cold, strong, and protective arms around my back and the crease between my thighs and calves. My vision was blurry for a second before I took a long blink. I gazed up and realized Alvin was carrying me. I reached up and lightly brushed my fingertips against his cold cheek. Blood and dirt was smeared on his pale skin. A long claw mark ran across his throat. I shivered. **

**He held closer to his chest. "I was wondering when you'd wake up."**

**I glanced around. "What happened?"**

**He stopped walking."After you passed out, the bear ran off."**

**"Well, where did this come from?" I asked suspiciously, touching his neck.**

**He pursed his lips. "I. . .fought the bear. He scratched me. No big deal."**

**I scoffed. "**_**No big deal?**_** Alvin, taking a walk in the woods is no big deal. But fighting a bear? That's your funeral! Are you insane? You could have been killed! Why would you do that!"**

**A warm glint appeared in his, now honey brown, eyes. "I feel something special when I'm with you. I feel alive and very protective over you. I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you and this is me keeping that promise."**

**I scoffed. "Keeping a promise doesn't mean almost getting killed fighting a bear twice your size."**

**He grinned crookedly. "Today it did."**

**I smiled. "Alvin Seville, you are one crazy boy."**

**He chuckled softly. "That's what I've been told."**

**It was hard for me to believe that not too long ago that guy had been in full kill mode, and now he was being as gentle as ever. That's why I'd been in love with him for so many years.**

**He started walking again. **

**"Alvin, could I ask you a couple of questions?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder.**

**He shrugged. "Ask away."**

**I studied his eyes for a minute. "When we were younger your eyes were dark blue. In class today they were, like, grey. And now their golden brown. Why is that?"**

**He hessitated. "I got contacts after I moved and it was the floresent lights that made my eyes grey. It's a weird thing about my shade."**

**I looked around for a second. "Um. . .Alvin?"**

**He gazed down at me. "Yeah?"**

**"Could you. . .put me down?" I asked. **

**"I'm fine now. You really don't need to carry me anymore." I added, when he didn't reply.**

**He moved his stray bangs out of his face by blowing them over with his mouth. "Well, we're almost to your house and I'm not tired so. . .what's the point of you walking?"**

**I tried to wiggle out of his arms. "Alvin, put me down. Now."**

**He got a strange, pained look on his face and lifted my body up closer to his; Our faces were only inches apart. I could have sworn he was going to kiss me, but he just inhailed sharply and set me down on my feet.**

**I blinked for a second and glanced around. We were still in an unfamiliar part of the woods. "You said we were almost to my house."**

**He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and shrugged. "I was guessing."**

**I put my hands on my hips. "Are you saying you don't know where we are?"**

**He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it just as quick.**

**I rolled my eyes. "I'll take that as a yes."**

**He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. "OK, I know where we are and I know where I'm going."**

**I nodded. "OK. No need to be so assertive about it." I tried to pull my arm out of his grip but he just brought me closer to him. **

**"Don't move." he whispered.**

**I looked around for another bear but I didn't see one. I didn't see any threat. So what was Alvin's problem?**

**He cupped my face in his hands and gently lifted it towards his. **

**"Don't move." he repeated. **

**My lips trembled a little. "Why? What's wrong?"**

**He smiled and pressed his forehead against mine. **

**He closed his eyes. "Nothing. I just thought of something."**

**I closed my eyes also. "What did you think of?"**

**"This." He pressed his soft, ice cold lips to mine. The strange thing was, he pulled away in less than ten seconds. He took a deep breathe and pressed his lips to mine again. He was hessitant but it still made my heart pound. It wasen't anything steamy but it made me feel lightheaded.**

**He pulled back and turned away from me slightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."**

**I smiled and stepped towards him. "Hey, I didn't mind."**

**He frowned. "Brittany, I could have. . .killed you just then."**

**I stepped back. "Alvin, what are you talking about?"**

**He pursed his lips and slowly shooke his head. "Nothing. It's nothing. Let's just forget it happened. OK?"**

**I nodded. "Alright."**

**We walked in silence.**

_**Why did he kiss me? **_**I asked myself. **_**Well, I guess he might like me but. . .what was that 'I could have killed you' thing about? Alvin's changed so much. . .too much. . . **_** I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He was staring intently at me. **

**I glanced down at the ground. "Why are you staring at me?"**

**Alvin looked away. He didn't answer. **

**I lightly bumped into him with my hip. "Alvin, are you giving me the silent treatment? I don't appriciate that." **

**Still nothing.**

**I stepped in front of him and yanked down on his jacket; making his face come down to my level. "Say something!"**

**He grinned crookedly. "Something."**

**I groaned. "A full sentance!"**

**"Full sentance."**

**"Alvin!" **

**"Alvin."**

**I put my hands on my hips. "Your an idiot."**

**He crossed his arms. "I'm an idiot. Oh!" He put a hand over his mouth. **

**I laughed. "There you go! That's a keeper!"**

**He pulled down on his jacket. "I always loved your laugh."**

**I tapped my foot on the ground. "There you go again."**

**"What do you mean?" he questioned.**

**"OK, first you kiss me, then you say it's nothing, then you start flirting with me. Do you like me or not?"**

**"I think you know the answer to that. But that won't work. Me and you."**

**"Why? What, Dave won't let you date?" (Dave is Alvin, Simon, and Theodore's adopted father.)**

**"No, that's not it. You wouldn't believe me even if I proved it."**

**"I will. Tell me. Explain it to me."**

**Before my eyes, his eyes turned darker and. . .**_** he grew fangs**_**. "I'm a vampire."**


	4. HOW?

3. H O W?

**I****S T E P P E D B A C K. "T H A T 'S I M P O S S I B L E."**

**He scoffed. "What you see is the biggest threat to your life."**

**I shooke my head. "You'll never hurt me."**

**He sighed. "I guess I'll have to prove it."**

**He suddenly slung me on his back and started running. It was faster than I'd ever imagined anyone could run. It was. . .amazing. **

**He suddenly stopped and set me down on my feet. "I'm faster than you."**

**He walked over to a thick pine tree and punched straight through it. "I'm stronger than you."**

**He came back over to me and wrapped his arms around me. **

**He brought his lips to my ear and whispered, "I can trick you into doing almost anything, because you trust me so much." **

**He kissed down my throat then let go and took a step back. "How would you ever resist me, much less get away? Phhh! You'd be dead before you could blink. My fangs. Could slash you up. You have no idea how much I want your blood. You just don't. If you did, you'd be calling the F.B.I on me."**

**I put my hand against his chest. "OK, here's the thing: I don't care. I don't care if you kill me. I want to be with you."**

**He shooke his head and stepped back. "I can't let that happen. I can't let myself kill you. And if we're together I can't control my thirst."**

**I threw myself into his arms and buried my face in his chest. He smelled like AXE coloane. "I'll do whatever it takes. I'll make sure I listen to you and stay at a safe distance or whatever you want. I'll do anything." I started sobbing into his jacket.**

**He put his arms around me and kissed my hair. "Stop crying. Please stop. I can't handle it."**

**I gazed up at him. "Alvin Seville, I love you."**

**He let go of me. "You shouldn't. Find someone you can really love. Someone who doesn't want to kill you."**

**I sniffled and wiped the tears from my eyes. "I don't want anyone but you."**

**He sighed. "I'm done trying to convience you."**

**I smiled. "Does that mean?"**

**"It means I'll think about it." He replied.**

**"Will you kiss me?" I questioned.**

**He pursed his lips. "If you don't make any sudden movements or get too into it."**

**I nodded. "I won't. I promise."**

**He somehow made his teeth and eyes return to normal. He put his arms back around me and hessitantly pressed his lips to mine. I slowly took his hood off his head and knotted my fingers in his hair. Once again it wasen't a steamy kiss it was careful. He stroked my back and slowly moved his lips against mine. We leaned away from each other and caught our breathe. **

**He put a hand behind his neck. "Um. . .I should get you home. It's almost sunset and we've got a long walk ahead of us."**

**I glanced at the horizon. A bright ball of orange was about forty minutes from disappearing behind a vast row of trees. "Can't you just run us there? I mean, your the fastest guy ever."**

**He flashed me a modest smile. "Well, that running is called flitting, and it takes up a lot of my energy. And we'll have more time to. . .talk."**

**I sighed and kicked a pinecone. "OK. Yeah, your right." **

**We started walking; saying not a word to one another.**

**"How did you become a vampire?" I asked, breaking the silence.**

**He got a far-off look on his face. "Well. . .remember the summer before I moved?"**

**I nodded.**

**"When we went to Ruby Falls in Chattanooga I went exploring by myself and a whole gang of bats swarmed around me and this really huge one with red eyes came and bit me. I passed out on the spot and when I woke up I was like this. This guy came and told me what I was and everything. That's the reason why we had to move. When we came back and I came around you I suddenly had an uncontrolble urge to drink your blood. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay away long so we left." Alvin explained.**

**I slipped my hand into his. "There's no way to turn you back?"**

**He frowned. "No. I'm stuck a monster. Forever."**

**I stopped walking and stepped in front of him. I caressed his cold cheek with my thumb. "Listen to me, your not a monster. Don't ever say or think that. Your not."**

**He stepped back slightly. "I am. I have fangs, I drink blood, and I kill. I'm a monster."**

**I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Say what you like, but to me your my lifesaver."**

**He sighed. "You have no idea. . ."**

**I let go of him. I groaned and started to feel lightheaded. I wobbled for a moment and fell back.**

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Brittany, are you alright?" he questioned, catching me in his arms.**

**I suddenly passed out.**

**"Brittany wake up." Alvin said, gently lifting me off the ground and into his arms. **

**I groaned. "What's going on?"**

**He brought his lips to my ear. "We're being followed."**

**I glanced around. "By who?"**

**He let out a low growl. "Another vampire."**

**I brought myself closer to him. "Is that bad?"**

**He nodded. "Hang on tight. We've got to get out of here."**

**He started running. I closed my eyes and buried my face in his chest. In minutes we were stopped. We were in a familiar place. Alvin's backyard. **

**I gazed up at him. "Who was that?"**

**He shooke his head and carefully set me down on my feet. "I have no idea. I only know one other vampire around here so far."**

**I sat down on the picnic table top and put my face in my hands. "My head is throbbing."**

**He sat down beside me and rested a hand on my shoulder. "Do you want to go inside and cool off? I think your overheated." He pressed a cold hand to my forehead. **

**I nodded. "If it's not too much to ask."**

**He smiled. "Britt, it's not. Now come inside."**

**We walked in through the sliding door to the kitchen.**

**I let out a sigh of relief as cool air washed over me. "That's better."**

**He chuckled and pulled an ice-pack out of the freezer. "Want to put this on your forehead? It might help."**

**I brushed my bangs away from my forehead and pressed the ice-pack to it. "Thanks Alvin. Um**

**. . .could I have some water?"**

**He nodded. " Course." He reached the fridge and handed me a water bottle with dark crimson liqiud in it. He pulled it back. "Sorry, that's mine." He grabbed a **_**real**_** bottled water and gave it to me.**

**I set the ice-pack on the counter and opened my water. "Uh. . .was that. . .?"**

**He bit his lip. "Blood? Yeah."**

**I felt a little akward then. "Who's?"**

**He smirked. "It's animal blood. I'm kind of like a vegetarian."**

**"Have you ever slipped up?" I questioned, taking a sip of water.**

**He flashed me a grin. "Almost. Today actually. When we kissed."**

**I flashed him a shy smile and took another sip of water.**

**I heard footsteps and jumped. **

**He laughed. "It's only Simon and Theodore."**

**I glanced at them and smiled. "Hey guys."**

**"Hey." they greeted at the same time.**

**"Alvin, what did you do?" Simon questioned Alvin, noting my ice-pack.**

**Alvin rolled his eyes. "Calm down, I didn't bite her. She just passed out."**

**Theodore cocked his head to the side. "But Alvin, if you didn't then why did she pass out?"**

**"I just got overheated. That's all." I explained.**

**Simon took off his glasses and started cleaning them with the sleeve of his shirt. "That's a little unlikely. It's the middle of winter."**

**I put my hands on my hips and Alvin crossed his arms. **

**"I haven't really eaten much today." I said.**

**"Me either." Alvin said, smiling at his own private joke.**

**We rolled our eyes.**

**Theodore headed for the fridge. "Hey, do we have any cake left Simon?"**

**Simon shrugged and put his glasses back on. "Check."**

**I felt Alvin's breathe in my ear. "Let's go up to my room. It's. . .uh. . .getting a little crowded in here."**

**I started blushing for some reason. "Er, uh, OK."**

**His hand slid to the small of my back and he led me out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into his room. I expected to see a coffin but nope. Not even a bed. His walls were painted red and boardered with black. The carpet was black with a huge white skull and cross bones in the middle. He had a black polished dresser with a TV on top, matching nightstands, a red mini-fridge, a lot of black CD shelves, a black beanbag chair with a white skull on it, a small red boardered black table and a couple of matching chairs.**

**I stood there for a minute. "Um. . .you don't have a bed?"**

**He walked over to the opposite wall of the dresser, pulled down on a short rope sticking out of the wall, and a bed came down. It had crimson covers, sheets, and pillows. **

**"I do. I just don't have to sleep. But I have a bed cause hey, you never know." He gave an insidious look and raised an eyebrow.**

**I put my hands on my hips. **

**He plopped down on the bed and patted the space beside him. "Want to sit down?"**

**I slowly walked over to him and sat down beside him. We didn't say anything for a moment.**

**"So. . .have you thought about us yet?" I questioned, breaking our silence.**

**Alvin's eyes darted to mine. He leaned in and lightly kissed me. "Still thinking."**

**I sighed and laid back. "Could you tell me what your thinking? It's not like I can read your mind."**

**He laid back and propped himself up on one arm. "Well, I can read yours and your thoughts are **_**very**_** interesting."**

**I snapped my fingers. "Stop that!"**

**He got an innocent look on his face. "Stop what?"**

**I blushed. "Your trying to seduce me."**

**He moved a lock of hair from my face. "Nope. I'm not. That's, like, my special charm. All vampires have one. I seduce people without even realizing it." **

**I shifted slightly. "Try not to. Your hard enough to resist on your own."**

**He smiled. "Right back at you." **

**I bit my lip and fought my urge to kiss him at the moment.**

**He gave me another insidious look. "And you say I seduce you. Your driving me crazy!"**

**My phone started ringing in my pocket. I sat up and answered it. "It's Britt."**

**"Brittany, dear, where are you?" Ms. Miller questioned.**

**I glanced at Alvin. "I'm at Alvin's."**

**Ms. Miller gasped softly. "You didn't tell me Dave brought the boys back!"**

**I shrugged. "Well, I just found out myself."**

**"Oh tell them I said hello!"**

_**Ms. Miller says hey. **_**I thought to Alvin.**

**He chuckled. "Hey Ms. Miller."**

**Ms. Miller laughed softly. "Alvin sounds so much older!"**

**I tussled his hair. "Well, yeah, and he looks a lot different now too."**

**"Tell Alvin their welcome to come by any time." Ms. Miller offered as Alvin raised an eyebrow and tussled**_** my**_** hair. **

**"Alvin! Stop that! I just fixed my hair! Oh, uh, sorry Ms. Miller Alvin was just being. . . Alvin."**

**Ms. Miller laughed. "You two still argue, huh? Hopefully it's not as bad as when you were younger."**

**"Oh, it's far from arguing." I reassured. Alvin winked at me.**

**"Oh, is that so? Well, you two had better not be kissing."**

**I blushed. "Ms. Miller!" **

**Alvin laughed and took the phone from me. "No Ms. Miller. We haven't been kissing. . .much."**

**"Alvin!" I grabbed the phone back and shoved him away. **

**"Well, Brittany, I suppose it's time you come home."**

**I groaned in disappointment. "Ms. Miller! It's not **_**that**_** late! Can't I stay a little while longer?"**

**Ms. Miller **_**tsk**_**ed. "Sorry. It's getting late and you've got homework to do."**

**I sighed. "OK. I'm coming."**

**"Bye-bye dear."**

**"Bye." I shut my phone and shoved it in my pocket.**

**I pursed my lips and glanced at Alvin. **

**He sat up and stood. "Want me to walk you home?"**

**I nodded and stood up also. "Sure. But I live just around the corner."**

**He wrapped an arm around my waist. "I want to make sure you get home safe."**

**I pulled away. "I'll be fine Alvin." I walked to the door.**

**In a split second he was blocking the door. "I'm coming with you."**

**I sighed. "OK. Now move."**

**He hopped onto the railing of the stairs and slid down it.**

**"Show-off!" I called as I jogged down the stairs four steps at at time.**

**He went to the fridge and took out a bottle of blood. **

**He drank down the whole thing and wiped his mouth. "OK. Let's go."**

**I wrinkled my nose. "How does that taste?"**

**He shrugged. "Pretty good."**

**I brushed my bangs out of my eyes. "I don't see how."**

**"Well, you probably wouldn't unless you were a vampire." We headed for the frontdoor.**

**"Is there other ways someone could become a vampire?" I asked as we walked out the door.**

**He kinda seemed uncomfortable. "Yeah, but. . .you don't really need to know, do you?"**

**I blinked. "Well, I was just wondering."**

**He scratched the back of his head. "Some other time."**

**He walked me home without a word.**


	5. JUST A KISS

4. J U S T A K I S S

**W****E S T O O D O N M Y D O O R S T E P. **

**"Um. . .thanks. I guess I'll see you tommorrow." I said, shifting my weight from one foot to the other.**

**Alvin smiled and nodded. "Your welcome."**

**I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed his icy cheek.**

**He intertwined his hand in mine. "Could I ask for a real kiss?"**

**I blushed. "Sure."**

**He leaned in and kissed me. **

**He let go of my hand and turned to walk off but stopped. "Be careful tommorrow. I don't know if I'm coming to school."**

**I stepped towards him. "Why not?"**

**He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I've got some stuff to take care of."**

**He glared grudgingly at the forest.**

**I put my hands on my hips. "You have to come tommorrow. You can deal with Yankee and that guy that was following us later."**

**He shooke his head. "It'd be better if I handled it while everyone's gone. I'll come to school if it's not too late."**

**I sighed. "OK. See you."**

**He nodded and headed off. I watched him until he disappeared around the corner. I slowly walked inside my house.**

**"Ooh, la, la!" Jeanette and Eleanor said at the same time. They stood beside the window.**

**"What?" I questioned, setting my light yellow scarf on the coat rack.**

**They hummed innocently. "Oh nothing."**

**Jeanette smiled. "Besides the fact that you kissed Alvin!"**

**I gasped. "You weren't suppost to see that! And you spied on me?"**

**Eleanor put her hand on my shoulder. "Calm down Britt. We won't tell anyone."**

**I crossed my arms. "You had better not!"**

**"How was it?" Jeanette asked, nudging me in the arm.**

**I blushed. "It was. . .OK."**

**"What was OK?" Ms. Miller asked, walking into the living room.**

**"Nothing." I responded quickly.**

**"Alvin and Brittany kissed!" Eleanor blurted out.**

**Ms. Miller smiled at me. "At least we know him."**

**I shrugged. "Yeah." **

**After dinner I half ran to my room.**

**I jumped when I saw Alvin lounged out on my bed.**

**He saluted me and grinned.**

**I glanced around. My window was open. My **_**two-story**_** window. "Did you come in through the window?"**

**He nodded. "When your like me you can do almost anything."**

**I closed my door and walked over to him. "Why are you here?"**

**He shrugged. "I got bored at my house."**

**I sat down on the edge of my bed. "You could have stayed for dinner."**

**He raised an eyebrow. **

**I cocked my head to the side. "You don't eat?" **

**He shooke his head.**

**I blinked. "Oh. What happens if you do?"**

**He pursed his lips. "Um. . .I puke. My body can't digest food anymore so it comes back up whole."**

**I made a face. "Ew." **

**He gently pulled me towards him. I laid back and rested my head on his chest. I could faintly hear a heartbeat. I lightly traced a heart on his jacket with my finger.**

**He closed his eyes and sighed contently. "I like that."**

**"What? This?" I made another shape.**

**He nodded. "It feels. . .nice."**

**I sat up and carefully started unzipping his jacket. **

**A cold hand touched mine. "I'd rather you not."**

**I smirked. "Why not? Afraid I'll see your scrawny body?"**

**He opened his eyes. "No. I just don't want you to."**

**I gave him the **_**oh-is-that-so?**_** look. **

**He returned the look and took off his jacket. He was wearing a black shirt that had a smiley face with fangs on it that revealed his muscles. "There."**

**I touched his chest. "Hmmm. . ." I leaned in amd kissed him.**

**He bit his lip. "OK. There." He snatched his jacket off the ground and put it back on quickly. "I've got to go." His eyes were thirsty and a little wider than normal.**

**"What did I do?" I questioned.**

**"Nothing. It's just. . .I thought of something that made me thirsty." His eyes never met mine as he spoke.**

**"What was it? I can't read your mind."**

**He froze and I heard Ms. Miller clear her throat. I followed Alvin's gaze and saw her in the doorway with her arms crossed.**

**She gave me the **_**your-in-trouble**_** look. "How long has Alvin been here?"**

**I gulped. "Um. . ." I glanced at him. "Not long."**

**Ms. Miller tapped her foot on the ground. "Why were you two laying in your bed?"**

**I shot Alvin a desperate glance.**

**"I'm sorry Ms. Miller. Brittany didn't tell you did she? We're doing a play at school and the scene was us laying in the grass talking. Since the floor was hard and it was dark outside we decided to lay on her bed. Nothing was going on." he explained. It sounded so conviencing I believed it.**

**Ms. Miller thought a second. "OK. But leave this door open and tell me next time." She walked out of the room, leaving the door open.**

**We both let out a sigh of relief.**

**He pulled his hood over his head and stood up.**

**I **_**tsk**_**ed. "Leave your hood off. You look better that way."**

**He mocked me with a goofy look on his face. **

**I scoffed and put my hands on my hips.**

**He grinned crookedly and took off his hood. "Well, I really do have to go. Dave doesn't like it when I go out without telling him. I actually don't blame him. I'd want to know if another vampire was out slaughtering the city too."**

**I hugged him. "See you."**

**"OK. Later." And with that he jumped out my window. **

**I looked out and watched him disappear into the night.**

**I cupped my chin in my hands, rested my elbows on the window frame and sighed. That was my Alvin. My **_**vampire **_**Alvin.**

**As I layed in my bed that night I made a mental list of all that I'd learned on that day of school.**

**1. Alvin is a vampire.**

**2. He wants my blood. **

**3. He can easily kill me if he wants to.**

**4. I'm undeniably and hopelessly in love with him.**

**5. High school sucks (I already knew that I just wanted to clairify it).**

**I sighed and drifted to sleep.**


	6. GETTING CLOSER

5. G E T T I N G C L O S E R

**T****H E N E X T M O R N I N G I H O P E D T O S E E A L V I N A T T H E B U S**

**stop. But no Alvin.**

**Just Simon, Theodore, my sisters, and I. They had gotton over their virus and felt well enough to come.**

**I stepped over to Simon. "So, Alvin won't be at school today?"**

**He shooke his head. "Oh, but he told me to give you this." Simon handed me a folded piece of notebook paper. **

**I unfolded it and read over it.**

_**Brittany, try not to get yourself killed today. I won't be in class but I'll find you as soon as I can. And I've made up my mind about us dating. I'll tell you when I see you. If anything goes wrong just yell my name. Don't worry I'll hear it and come running. And you know I'm fast. And I'm really sorry about not being able to be with you today. I'd let you come but it'd be too much of a risk. **_

_**I love you, **_

Y

_**Alvin **_

**I sighed and shoved the note into my pocket. "I hope he's OK."**

**Simon nodded. "He'll be fine. Alvin has gotten a lot stronger over the years."**

**I smiled. "Yeah I could tell."**

**Jeanette and Eleanor started talking to Simon and Theodore which made me feel left out. I always used to have Alvin to talk to or mostly argue with but since he wasen't there I was stuck with my thoughts.**

**My day was mostly boring expect for lunch. A boy about seventeen walked over to me. He had dark brown hair, grey eyes and pale skin.**__

_**A vampire**_** I thought. I pulled my pink and silver scarf higher up on my neck.**

**He smiled at me. "So your the girl everyone's been talking about."**

**I played the confused card. "Huh?"**

**The boy sat down across from me. "Your Brittany, right?"**

**I made a face. "Who wants to know?"**

**"Shane Holly." He held out his hand for me to shake.**

**I just stared at it. "Yeah, I'm Brittany."**

**He smiled again. His teeth glistened. "Alvin sent me to come get you. He wants you with him."**

**I grabbed my lunch tray and stood up. "I don't think so. Alvin told me it was too dangerous." I walked off to put up my tray. If Alvin really had wanted me to come he should have picked me up himself. Shane didn't bother me the rest of the school day. Thank God. If he had I would have punched him or called Alvin. That wouldn't have**

**ended well. Trust me.**

**When I got off the bus I was worn out. **

**Jeanette and Eleanor were staying after school to catch up on what they missed a couple of days from the virus day so it was just me, myself, and I. Always good company. **

**When I was halfway home someone grabbed me and pulled me into the shadows. I screamed for five seconds before I felt soft, cold lips against mine. Alvin. **

**I rested my head on his shoulder and tried to catch my breathe. "Don't do that! You scared me to death! I thought you were some crazy kidnapper!"**

**He caressed my shoulders and shoulder blades in such a pleasent way that I melted deeper into his arms and moaned softly into his chest. **

**He brought his lips to my ear. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to suprise you, that's all."**

**I nuzzled his collar bone. "It's OK. Just warn me next time you sneak up on me."**

**He chuckled softly and let go of me. "Well I've got some good news and some bad news."**

**"Good news first." I said as we started walking again. **

**"I found out who had been following us yesterday." He smiled triumphantly.**

**"Bad news?" A cold wind rushed by and I shivered. **

**He put an arm around me. "I couldn't find Yankee and. . .I don't think I'll be able to fight my urge for your blood more than a month."**

**I brought myself closer to him. "Is there any way I could help with that?"**

**He didn't say anything for a second. "You could. . .well, your doing all you can now. And that's good enough for me."**

**I pursed my lips. "What if you just. . ." I didn't finish.**

**"What if I what?" he questioned.**

**I bit my lip. "What if you just bit me? Wouldn't that solve everything?"**

**He stopped dead in his tracks. "No. That'd kill you. If I so much as taste a drop of your blood I'll want more. I'd bleed you dry without a second thought. I'm sorry, but that's a horrible idea."**

**I **_**tsk**_**ed and glanced at the ground. **_**You didn't have to yell. **_**I thought.**

**He **_**aw**_**ed and kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just don't like to think of losing you."**

**I kissed his cheek. "Me either."**

**He suddenly wrapped his arms around me. "I love you."**

**My heart fluttered. "I love you too."**

**He kissed me. "I want to be with you as long as I live."**

**I smiled. "Does that mean your my boyfriend?"**

**He nodded. "And your my girlfriend."**

**I giggled shyly and pulled out of his grip. He smiled and we started walking again.**

**"Ms. Miller I'm home!" I called as we walked through my front door. "And Alvin's with me!"**

**"Alright dear! And hello Alvin!" Ms. Miller called back.**

**Alvin smiled. "Hey Ms. M!"**

**We went upstairs to my room.**

**I groaned as I fell back onto my bed. "I've got **_**so **_**much homework!" **

**Alvin raised an eyebrow at me and gently patted my stomach with his hand rythmatically. "I'll help you if you want." **

**I started giggling. "Alvie! Stop it! That tickles!"**

**He smiled and started tickling my stomach. "Oh really? I had no idea!"**

**I squirmed away from him and put my arms out in front of me. "OK, stop. I can't breathe."**

**He laughed softly and sat down beside me. I grabbed his arm and gently pulled him back. **

**I sighed and started tracing our names in a heart on his jacket. He shiver with pleasure and bit his lip. I noticed that his eyes were grey. **

**I pulled away. "Sorry. Are you thirsty? Am I making it worse?"**

**He shrugged. "Not really."**

**I scooted a little ways away from him. **

**He pursed his lips. "I won't hurt you if that's it. I'll never hurt you. I promise."**

**I sat up. "Could you help me with my homework?"**

**He slowly licked his lips but didn't reply.**

**I walked towards my small desk and grabbed my Science, Biology, and Math books. I suddenly felt his cold arms around my waist and his breathe in my ear. **

**"Let's deal with that later. Right now let's focuse on **_**you**_**." His voice was irresistably smooth and soft.**

**His cold lips trailed down my throat. "kiss me, babe."**

**I gulped. "Um. . .I need to do my homework."**

**He growled softly and tightened his grip around me. "Later. Now come on and kiss me."**

**I turned around and meant to tell him to stop but his lips were against mine before I could say a word. This kiss **_**was**_** steamy. His hands cupped around the back of my jeans and I jumped a little. He laughed against my lips and held me tighter. If he would have been holding me any tighter it would have hurt. I hessitantly wrapped my arms around his neck and he crushed his lips against mine. My mouth opened a little and his toungue slid in. He swiped his toungue around in my mouth and I stumbled back slightly. His jacket slid off his shoulders and he threw it across the room. He lightly traced my lips with his toungue and started repeatedly kissing me. I was enjoying this but I didn't want the kiss to turn into something else. I pushed on his chest and leaned away. He cupped my face in his hands and pulled me back into the kiss. I tried to pull away again but he wouldn't let me go. His hand gently cupped around my jaw and pulled my lips to his. **

**I felt a sharp pinch of pain and realized I'd bit my lip somehow. I could taste the bit of blood on my toungue.**


	7. BATMAN

6. B A T M A N

**A****L V I N G R O W L E D A G A I N A N D I N A S P L I T S E C O N D H E W A S across the room with his face in his hands. "I'm sorry." **

**I took a couple of shaky breathes and wiped the crimson from my mouth.**

**He cringed. "Why are you bleeding?"**

**I wiped my mouth again and licked my lips. "I accidently bit my lip."**

**He slowly put a hand behind his neck. "I think I might have went a little overboard. That was out of line, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."**

**I nodded and hugged my legs to my chest. "I understand. Your a guy. Your bound to act up a little."**

**He scoffed. "**_**A little**_**? I practically pounced-No, scratch that-I **_**did**_** pounce on you!"**

**I pursed my lips and walked over to him. I ran my fingers through his hair. "Your my boyfriend. Your allowed to do that."**

**He shooke his head. "No. I'm not. I'm a vampire. We have to be careful."**

**I kissed the edge of his lips. "OK." **

**He sighed and glanced at the text books on my desk. "Let's do your homework."**

**I scrunched my mouth to one side. **

**He scoffed. "Yeah, I don't really want to do homework either."**

**I studied his T-shirt. Today it was red with grey and black striped sleeves. A skull was on the front. I glanced back up at him. He laughed softly and lightly kissed me. I heard Jeanette and Eleanor giggle. They were standing in the doorway. **

**I put my hands on my hips. "Do you two ever knock?"**

**Jeanette smiled. "Sorry. We were just wondering if you wanted to come to the movies with us. Simon and Theodore said we're seeing that new Batman movie."**

**Alvin grinned crookedly and started humming the Batman theme followed by, "BATMAN!"**

**I jumped. The three laughed. I blushed. **

**He shoved his hands into his pants pocket. "I'm game."**

**I ajusted my scarf. "Anything to get out of doing homework."**

**Eleanor rolled her eyes. "OK. We're leaving in an hour."**

**Alvin did a thumbs up. "We'll be ready."**

**They nodded and headed downstairs. **

**I turned to Alvin then looked down at my outfit. "What should I wear?"**

**He scoffed and stroked my hips. "You look good already."**

**I pursed my lips. "We're going to the movies. I need to wear something nice."**

**He gently grabbed the ends of my scarf and started lightly brushing them against my face. "You look fine. Just keep that outfit on."**

**I nodded. "OK. But I at least need to fix my hair."**

**He rolled his eyes. "Of course you do."**

**I went into my bathroom and took my hair out of it's ponytail. I grabbed my hair brush and combed through my hair. I tried a couple of different hair styles before I decided to keep my hair up in a ponytail.**

**Alvin started digging through my stuff. He pick up a bottle of purfume and sniffed it. **

**He wrinkled his nose and made a face. OK, **_**never **_**wear this."**

**I crossed my arms. "That's what I'm wearing now."**

**He smiled innocently. "It smells good."**

**I rolled my eyes and took the bottle from him. "Sure." **

**As I went to put the bottle up in the medicine cabnit the nozzle popped off and the perfume spilled all over my shirt. "Aw nuts!"**

**He glanced around and grabbed a towel. I took it and dabbed it on my shirt then cleaned the perfume that had spilled.**

**"I need to change my cloths and take a shower." I said, unraveling my scarf.**

**He sat down on the closed toilet seat and flashed me a mishivious glance. "Go ahead. I don't mind."**

**I put my hands on my hips. "Get out! Pervert!" **

**He laughed and walked out of the bathroom. **

**I followed him and grabbed a new outfit. "I'll be out in a minute."**

**He nodded and plopped down onto my bed. "I'll be here."**

**I walked back into the bathroom, closed the door, and took my shower. I got dressed and came back out. **

**When I did, Alvin was staring intently at a picture of me that I had left laying on my nightstand. I tried to sneak up on him and wrap my arms around his neck but he turned around too quickly. **

**He chuckled and set the picture down. "You can't sneak up on a vampire. We have too high of senses."**

**I kissed him. "Well, us regulars don't have all that but we don't have to drink blood or never sleep either."**

**He shrugged. "You got me there." He glanced at my digital clock on my nightstand. "Hey, isn't it time to go?"**

**I looked around and grabbed my tiny light pink glossy leather purse. "Yeah. I guess we'd better get going before they leave without us."**

**He scoffed. "Please! I could beat them there ten times over and buy popcorn!"**

**I lightly patted his cheek. "I know you could. But I'd rather ride in a car."**

**He nodded and we headed downstairs. **

**Jeanette and Eleanor were standing by the frontdoor looking out the window. Alvin put a finger up to his lips and snuck over to them. **

**He came right to their ears and, "BATMAN!"**

**They jumped. Alvin and I laughed. **

**"I'm sorry! I just had to!" Alvin apologized.**

**They tried not to laugh themselves. **

**Jeanette ajusted her glasses. "Well, Simon's out front."**

**"I call shotgun!" Alvin and I said at the sametime.**

**We faced each other. **

**I put my hands on my hips. "I called it first!"**

**He crossed his arms. "No, I did!"**

**I scoffed. "Oh, is that so?"**

**He pressed his nose against mine. "Yeah, that's so!"**

**Eleanor giggled. "Wow, d`ej`a vu." **

**Alvin pulled away. "OK, we can sit in the back. Jeanette probably wants to sit by Simon anyway." He flashed her a smile. She blushed.**

**Eleanor clapped her hands. "Come on guys! We're going to be late!"**

**And with that we rushed out the door to Simon's metalic blue Volo.**

**Alvin and I sat in the backseat with Theodore and Eleanor.**

**"Simon, turn on the radio!" Alvin complained.**

**Simon looked at him through the rearview mirror. "Give me six dollars and I will."**

**Alvin raised an eyebrow. "Why would I pay you to do that? I could do it myself!"**

**Simon rolled his eyes. "I meant the six dollars for you and Brittany's tickets."**

**Alvin blinked. "Oh." **

**He took his wallet out of his pocket and fished out six dollars. He handed it to Simon and he turned on the radio. "Rock That Body" by the Black Eyed Peas played. **

**Alvin nodded to the beat. "Turn it up!"**

**Simon rolled his eyes again and turned up the radio. The ride to the movie theater was mostly quite except for Alvin kept singing along with the songs on the radio.**

**"Are you coming to school tommorrow?" I whispered to Alvin as we all walked towards the theater.**

**He put an arm around my waist. "I might."**

**"Your still after that bear?" I questioned.**

**He pursed his lips and let everyone fall ahead of us. "I just need to stock up on blood and vampire stuff like that."**

**I sighed and pulled out of his grip. "For all I know you could be Batman when your away!"**

**Not too far away everyone else hummed the Batman theme song followed by, "BATMAN!"**

**"Shut up! Not funny!" I called.**

**He snickered. I scoffed and picked up my pace. **

**I felt his lips on my throat. "Are you mad at me?"**

**I didn't reply.**

**He caressed the small of my back. "I'm really sorry. But you don't understand what would happen if I took you with me. When I'm hunting I might get so in the zone that I'd attack you. I wouldn't mean to but I wouldn't be able to bring myself to-"**

**"I get it!" I snapped. "Your doing it for my safety! But I don't care about it! If you bite me then whatever! As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter. Nothing matters."**

**He stepped in front of me and cupped my face in his hands. "Brittany, if it makes you this angry I guess I don't have to go. I'll just have to try harder to control myself. I can wait." **

**I pursed my lips. "How hard is it for you?"**

**He let go of my face. "Worse than holding the world on my shoulders. But that's on a regular basis."**

**I bit my lip. **

**He crossed his arms. "Your not changing your mind. I've already agreed to staying. Your not shooing me away." His expression was firm.**

**"You can go. If your that thirsty."**

**He shooke his head and started walking again. I sighed and let the subject drop. We caught up with everyone else and went inside the theater. **

**"What was all that about?" Jeanette asked me. **

**Alvin, Simon, and Theodore stood in line to get popcorn and drinks.**

**I shrugged and glanced at Alvin. "A little argument."**

**Eleanor put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure?"**

**I nodded. "Yeah. It was nothing. We're fine now."**

**Alvin walked over to us and held out popcorn and a Dr. Pepper towards me. "Eh, eh? What some?"**

**I smiled. "No thanks Alvie."**

**He raised an eyebrow. "I guess I'll have to drink it myself." He took a sip of Dr. Pepper.**

_**You'll throw up.**_** I thought.**

**He shrugged and ate a handful of popcorn. "Tastes fine to me." He smiled and slipped his free hand into mine. "Let's go get our seats."**

**I nodded and followed him to the movie screening rooms. **

**It was pitch black dark and the screen was playing a low lit movie trailer so it was hard to see. As we searched for empty seats I almost tripped a couple of times but Alvin just chuckled and caught me each time. We found two empty seat in the fifth to last row and sat down.**

**Alvin's cold fingers trailed up my arm. "You know, this would be a good time for us to. . .I don't know. . .kiss maybe?"**

**I leaned away slightly. "No way. You might throw up all over me."**

**He rolled his eyes. "I won't now. It'll be an hour before I do."**

**"Well, still no."**

**"Why not?"**

**I nodded towards my sisters and Alvin's brothers walking into the room.**

**He put an arm around me. "They won't pay any attention to us."**

**"I know my sisters. They will."**

**He groaned and cupped his face in his hands. **

**I quickly kissed his cheek. "Later, OK?"**

**He nodded without looking at me.**

**Halfway through the movie Alvin groaned and clutched his stomach.**

**I rubbed his back. "Hey, you alright?"**

**He shooke his head and inhailed sharply. "I'm about to blow chunks."**

**I nudged his shoulder. "Do you think you can make outside?"**

**He shooke his head again and pinched his eyes shut. "Here it comes." He hunched over and vomited. His body jolted and more came up. He repeated the cycle a couple more times before he took a couple of shaky breathes, wiped his mouth, and slowly sat back up right. He smiled sheepishly at me and stood. "I'll be outside if you need me." He walked out of the room. I followed him out. He leaned against a wall outside the theater. In the light he looked paler than usaul. **

**I wiped a bit of drool from his chin. "I told you."**

**He glanced at his soiled sneakers "I know, I know. But I just miss food sometimes."**

**I put my hand on his shoulder and **_**tsk**_**ed. "I'm sorry. I wish I could help."**

**He smiled. "You can."**

**"How?"**

**His shoulders slumped and he frowned. "Yeah, right. I wish."**

**I rested my head on his shoulder. "Do you want to get out of here?"**

**He nodded. "I need to go see Jasper anyway."**

**"Who?" I asked.**

**"Vampire." he replied.**

**My mouth opened slightly. "Seriously?"**

**He nodded and took his cell phone out of his pocket. He typed a few keys and put it back in his pocket. "Simon knows where we're going."**

**"OK."**

**He slung me on his back and started running. I closed my eyes and held on tight.**


	8. HOW CAN YOU CHANGE?

7. H O W C A N Y O U C H A N G E?

**A****L I T T L E L A T E R A L V I N S L O W E D H I S P A C E T O A N O R M A L run (for him anyway). **

**"Are you getting tired?" I asked, loosening my grip around him.**

**He shooke his head and sped up. "I'm fine."**

**I thought a second. "No. Your not. Your losing your energy because you haven't had very much blood. Because I wouldn't let you go."**

**He stopped and I climbed off his back. "Yeah. But I can hold out. I'm fine."**

**I had a scary thought. "Alvin, would you die if you didn't drink blood for a long time?"**

**He hessitated. "Yeah. . .but don't worry about this."**

**I put my hands on my hips. "Your my boyfriend. That means whatever matters to you matters to me. Unless you don't love me."**

**He wrapped his arms around me. "Don't you ever say that. I love you more than you'll ever know. But imortality isn't something you should get involved with. Not now."**

**I pushed away slightly. "Well when? What do you even mean?"**

**He sighed. "Not now."**

**I gripped either side of his face. "Yes now. No more **_**'I'll tell you later'. **_**Tell me right now or I'm out of here!"**

**He looked me in the eyes then closed his. "Alright. But I need Jasper to help me explain all this. Because I don't know every detail yet."**

**I nodded. "OK then."**

**He let go of me and we started walking.**

**Alvin led me into the hospital and to the front desk. A woman in her twenties smiled at us. She had pale skin, golden honey eyes, and blond hair in a ponytail. "Hello Alvin. And who's this?"**

**Alvin smiled and took my hand. "This is Brittany Miller. And Brittany this is Hayley Wills. Jasper's sister."**

**"Alvin! Where have you been?" A doctor in his thirties greeted. He looked almost alike to Hayley at the front desk.**

**Alvin walked over to him. "Jasper, uh I kinda need to ask a favor."**

**I turned to Hayley at the front desk. "Well, it's been nice meeting you."**

**She nodded. "You too. And don't let Alvin give you any trouble, alright?"**

**I nodded and walked over to Alvin.**

**The doctor, that I presumed was Jasper, studied me then glanced back at Alvin. "Are you sure she's trustworthy?"**

**I cleared my throat. "Excuse me?"**

**Alvin patted my back. "He didn't mean it like that."**

**Jasper held out his hand. "I'm sorry. My name is Jasper Wills. And I'm guessing your Brittany?"**

**I shooke his hand and glanced at Alvin. "Y-you told him about me?"**

**He shrugged. "Not completly. Jasper has the power to see when any vampire he's came in contact with is with a mortal and he saw us."**

**I blushed. **_**Did he see us kissing?**_** I thought.**

**Alvin shrugged. **

**"Brittany, Alvin. . .uh, let's go to my office. In case someone else hears." Jasper suggested.**

**We followed him to his office. **

**Alvin and I sat on the brown vinnel cot. **

**Jasper tapped the eraser of his pencial on his clipboard. "Brittany, how much do you know about vampires already?"**

**I thought about all that Alvin had told me. "Um. . .vampires are real, they have fangs, they don't sleep, they flit instead of run, they have to drink blood to stay alive, they can't eat or they'll throw up, they have powers, they all have special charms, and there are other ways of veing changed besides being bitten by vampire bats."**

**Jasper nodded. "You know a lot. But there's more that would take days to explain."**

**Alvin cleared his throat. "Right now all she want's to know is the other ways to be changed."**

**Jasper raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you planning on becoming a vamipre anytime soon?"**

**Before I could say anything Alvin rushed in. "No. She doesn't."**

**I glared at him. "How would you know? You can't read my-oh. Never mind."**

**He crossed his arms. "She's just curious."**

**Jasper turned and started digging through a filing cabnit. "Curiousity killed the cat."**

**Alvin took my hand. I lightly patted his thigh.**

**Jasper handed me a folder. "There are three diffrent ways of being changed: one being bitten by a vampire blooded bat. Like Alvin. The second is having vampire blood pumped into your blood stream, which only makes you half-vampire or if one of your parents are mortal and the other is a vampire your born a half vampire. And lastly, a vampire biting you in your vital veins: your wrists, your throat, and the back of your ankles. Vampires have a highly poisonous and deadly venom in their fangs that make the change happen. If the vampire injects too much venom or sucks too much of your blood it could kill you. So be careful. But usually things work fine. The victims black out for a few days as their body ajusts to the change and when they wake they start craving blood. Half vampires age one year for every five and full vampires stop ageing after six years of being changed." **

**As he spoke I opened the folder and looked through it. Mainly it was pictures of people who had been bitten, some were dead corpes, and a few were vampire bats. The very last one was a picture of Alvin. His throat had two large bite mark on them and his face was badly scratched. I lightly tilted his head and found the scars from the bite marks. I ran my fingers across them. They were colder than the other parts of his skin. He slowly pulled away with a pained and far-off look in his eyes.**

**"I can still here those hellish bats." he whispered.**

**"Did it hurt?" I questioned softly.**

**A shutter ran through his body. "Worse than anything you'll ever experience."**

**I hugged him. "It's OK Alvin." I kissed his throat. **

**He buried his face in my shoulder and inhailed. **

**I handed Jasper the folder and slowly swayed with Alvin still holding me.**

**Alvin slowly released me and turned back to Jasper. "Do you have any extra blood I could have? I haven't been able to get any with the moving, and school, and being with Brittany."**

**Jasper nodded. "I've got a couple of gallons leftover."**

**I fiddled with the strap of my purse. "Where do you get the blood from?"**

**"The morge or, in Alvin's case, the animal shelter. We drain the blood from the dead. Why let it waste?" Jasper replied.**

**I stood up. "I-I. . .I'm going to get a drink of water real quick."**

**"OK." Alvin replied.**

**They were too wrapped up in a conversation about getting Alvin blood to notice I left. **

**I slowly walked to the water fountain outside Jasper's office. I took a long sip of water, but it tastes a little strange. And it smelled like salt and rust. Blood. I let the water flow freely and watched it wash down the drain but it looked clean and clear. I shooke my head. **_**I'm imagining things. That water isn't blood. It can't be. Can it? No, that's cra**__z__**y.**_** I told myself. **

**I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and almost jumped out of my skin. **

**Shane Holly was smiling at me. "Hey. What are you doing here?"**

**I backed up but realized I was cornered in between the fountain and the wall. "Um**

**. . .Alvin. . .n-needed to see Jasper."**

**Shane glanced at Jasper's office then back at me. "You look like a dear in headlights. Calm down. I don't bite. . .usually." **

**"Um. . ." I stammered.**

**He grinned, grabbed my hand, and kissed it as Alvin and Jasper walked out of Jasper's office.**

**Alvin shot Shane a **_**back-off **_** look. "Hey, Brittany we've got to go."**

**Shane backed away from me. "I'll see you later." And he was gone.**

**Alvin put an arm around my waist. "Who was that?"**

**I shrugged. "Some guy that talked to me at school today. He said his name was Shane."**

**He clenched his jaw and supressed a growl. My eyes followed his and I saw Shane wink and blow me a kiss. I made a face.**

**Alvin glanced at Jasper. "Keep him away from us. If he gets near Brittany I'll kill him. You should have heard what he was thinking. Sick little ba-"**

**"Alvin, He's my nephew. Either you cope with him or you just stay away from him. That's all I can offer." Jasper said, interrupting Alvin's cursing.**

**Alvin let out a frustrated breathe. "Whatever. Come on Britt. Let's go."**

**"What about the blood?" Jasper questioned. **

**Alvin started leading me to the entrance. "I'll pick it up tonight."**

**I stopped dead in my tracks. "No. **_**Now**_**."**

**He gently pulled me forward. "That's a bad idea. If I do it now my senses will be dazed and I might attack you and you know the rest already."**

**"That's true." Jasper said.**

**I sighed and went walking out the entrance. "I try to help him but **_**no**_** is the thanks I get."**

**Alvin called bye to Jasper and came after me. "Brittany, what's your problem?"**

**I kept walking and said nothing.**

**Cold hands touched the small of my back. "Don't not talk to me. I can't stand that."**

**Not a word.**

**He stepped in front of me and I ran into him. I shoved him away and kept walking. I heard a low snarl. He grabbed my arm. **

**"HEY!" he barked.**

**I flinched back. His voice was so harsh. **

**He glared at me for a moment then his expression became guilty. "I'm sorry for yelling but just talk to me."**

**I yanked my arm away and started walking again. "Get away from me."**

**He sighed and fell a few feet behind me in his pace.**

**As we passed the movie theater Simon's Volvo pulled up next to us. **

**"Hey! Want a ride?" Eleanor called out.**

**I climbed in the back seat but Alvin just stood there. **

**He waved us off. "I'll walk since I'm such a horrible person."**

**I groaned. "I never said that!"**

**He scoffed. "You didn't have to. I could tell by the way you hit me."**

**I gasped. "Shut up! I never punched you! I just shoved you! Stop being a little liar!"**

**He smirked. "OK. I'll remember this. Yeah, you bet!"**

**I rolled my eyes. "Just go. Walk you idiot."**

**He spat at the ground and crossed his arms.**

**"Drive!" I snapped at Simon.**

**He sighed and started driving.**

**Alvin's eyes followed me as his lips turned up in sneer. I crossed my arms and blew my bangs out of my face. **

**When I got home and went up to my room I found a note on my bed. **

_**I'm coming at midnight. **_

_**Be ready,**_

K

_**Alvin**_

**What did that mean? Was he coming to kill me or make-up? I hoped for the best. And was getting the worst. **

**At dinner I simply picked at it. I was too afraid to eat. I knew everyone knew I was but no one said anything about it.**


	9. TOO CLOSE FOR COMFORT

8. T O O C L O S E F O R C O M F O R T

**A****S I L A Y E D I N B E D I W A T C H E D M Y D I G I T A L C L O C K B L I N K closer to midnight. Eleven-fifty-nine. I had one minute. A figure appeared outside my window. My heart went into my throat and I jerked the covers over my head. I heard the window open. The next second Alvin was sitting on the edge of my bed. I squeezed my eyes shut. **

_**Don't kill me. Please don't. I'm not ready. I'm sorry for shoving you a-and calling you an idiot and-**_

**He slowly leaned foward and gently pulled the covers down to my waist; interrupting my frantic thoughts. He rested his hand on my abdomen. He slipped his other arm around my back and pressed his lips to mine. His lips trailed down my throat and he nuzzled my collar bone. **

**He leaned away. "Why would I kill you? I love you. Your my life. Your the only reason I-"**

**I kissed him. "I'm sorry."**

**He stroked my hair. "Forget it. That argument never happened and we're not mad at each other, OK?"**

**I nodded and caressed the hair on the back of his head. It was was wet. I glanced him up and down and realized he was damp. Thunder and lightnling lit and shooke the dark night sky. It was raining. I whimpered and brought myself closer to him. He kissed my hair and brought his lips to my ear. "It's OK. I'm here."**

**My lips trembled and a tear ran down my cheek. My parents had died in a thunder storm when I was a baby. Only two. They were on their way to pick up my sisters and I from a babysitter when they lost control of the car and crashed into a semi. Lightning struck their car and it exploded. My sister and I were sent to an orphanage. We were abused. We'd ran away from the orphanage when I was four and wondered aimlessly for months until we ended up on Ms. Miller's doorstep. She found us and took us in as her own. **

**I buried my face in his chest. "Don't leave me Alvin. Don't. Please don't."**

**He held me tighter. "Never. I'll never leave you. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I'd never, ever dream of it."**

**I rested my hand on his cheek and pressed my lips to his. My lips moved urgently against his. I felt as if any second he would melt away and I'd never see him again. He lifted me into his lap and kissed me just as urgently. I unthinkingly slid my hands under his shirt and let them travel around his cold body. Up from his shoulder blades and down to the small of his back. Then down from his stomach and up to his muscular chest. He let out a soft moan. I slowly lifted his shirt above his head and threw it across the room. I studied his bare chest. He had six pack abs and a tattoo across his chest.**_** Alvin **_**in bold, black capital gothic/graffitti letter. I ran my hand up and down his chest. He moaned and suddenly crushed his lips back against mine and slipped his toungue into my mouth. He ran it over my toungue, my lips, and all over my mouth. I moaned softly. **

**Then. . .it all happened.**

**In one quick motion, he pinned me down on my bed and brought his body on top of mine. I could barly feel his weight. It was as if he was hovering over me. He kissed down from the edge of my lips to my collar bone. I closed my eyes. His toungue traced my lips. I pressed my lips to his and restarted our kiss. He started to slid his hands up my shirt. When he got to my stomach his body became ridged and he pulled away. "Ms. Miller."**

**My eyes flashed opened. Ms. Miller was standing in the doorway. **

**I gasped in horror. "Ms. Miller t-t-this isn't what it looks like!"**

**"Get off my daughter!" Ms. Miller spat at Alvin.**

**He scrambled off the bed and stepped towards her. "Ms. Miller I'm sorry. Don't yell at Brittany." He glanced at me. "S-she tried to stop me. I ignored her. Blame me."**

**Ms. Miller slapped Alvin across the face with a loud **_**smack**_**. "GET OUT! I never want to see you in this house again! Do you hear me Alvin Seville?"**

**Alvin touched his cheek and stared at Ms. Miller in disbelief. "You. . .you slapped me."**

**I rushed to Alvin's side. "Alvin you OK?" I touched his cheek.**

**He nodded. "I'm fine."**

**Ms. Miller snatched Alvin by his shoulder and slung him into the hall way. "I'll tell you one last time before I call the police: get out!"**

**Alvin rolled his shoulders back. He sneered. "Yeah? I'll call too. You hit me. Bring it on!"**

**I shot daggers at him. "Go! Before she gets really mad!"**

**He took a deep breathe and headed for the stairs. **

_**Are you coming back?**_** I questioned in my head.**

**He nodded.**

**"Stay here Brittany." Ms. Miller said following Alvin to the door. I heard her yelling at him but couldn't make out what she was saying. When she yelled she put her words together. **

**"What! That's not fair! If we to be together we have the rights! You can't do that!" I could easily make out Alvin's voice.**

**Ms. Miller yelled something else.**

**"Dave won't agree to that! You slapped his son! He'll sue you!"**

_**Smack!**_** More yelling.**

**"Wait until Dave and the police hear about this! You'll be thrown in jail!"**

**I heard the front door open and close. Alvin was gone.**

**Ms. Miller trudged back to my room. I was hoping she would pass me and go to her room. She didn't. **

**She stopped in my doorway. "Brittany, you went behind my back and let Alvin over and worse, he was dominating you and you let him. Your fifteen. You shouldn't have boys in the house this late and on your bed with you." **

**"Ms. Miller, he didn't dominate me. I pulled him on top of me and wouldn't let him go. It was all me." I was lying. But I needed to make Alvin seem more innocent.**

**Ms. Miller sat down beside me. "Your not allowed to see Alvin anymore and your grounded until your eighteen. No cell phone. No television. No internet. No friends. No going anywhere besides school and home. No contact with the outside world. No Alvin. And you have triple the chores. **_**And**_** you've lost my trust."**

**I jumped up. "That's not fair! We-"**

**"Go to sleep. I'm calling Dave and telling him about this." She closed my door.**

**I let out a shaky sigh and put my face in my hands. I bit my lip and blinked back the tears. **

**I buried my face in my pillow in started crying. I had just lost Alvin. What could be worse?**


End file.
